Arthur K. Cebrowski
|death_date= |image=ARTHUR K CEBROWSKI.jpg |caption=Arthur K. Cebrowski as Director of the Office of Force Transformation |birth_place= Passaic, New Jersey |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears=1964-2001 |rank= Vice Admiral |unit= |commands=President, Naval War College USS Guam USS Midway |battles=Vietnam War Operation Desert Storm }} Vice Admiral (ret.) Arthur K. Cebrowski (August 13, 1942 – November 12, 2005) was a retired United States Navy admiral who served from October 2001 to January 2005 as Director of the Office of Force Transformation in the U.S. Department of Defense. In this position, he was responsible for serving as an advocate, focal point, and catalyst for the transformation of the United States military. Cebrowski was appointed by Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld effective October 29, 2001, reporting directly to the Secretary and Deputy Secretary of Defense. The Secretary of Defense called for the creation of this new office (the Office of Force Transformation) in support of President George W. Bush’s broad mandate to transform the Nation’s military capabilities. The transformation process challenges the status quo with new concepts for American defense to ensure an overwhelming and continuing competitive advantage for America’s military for decades to come. As Director of Force Transformation, Admiral Cebrowski worked to link transformation to strategic functions, evaluated the transformation efforts of the Military Departments, and promoted synergy by recommending steps to integrate ongoing transformation activities. Among his primary responsibilities, Admiral Cebrowski monitored Service and Joint experimentation programs and made policy recommendations to the Secretary and Deputy Secretary of Defense. Early life and Naval career Cebrowski was born in Passaic, New Jersey. He was a 1964 graduate of Villanova University, held a Masters Degree in Computer Systems Management from the Naval Postgraduate School and attended the Naval War College. He entered the Navy through the Reserve Officers Training Corps in 1964. He was a Naval Aviator and commanded Fighter Squadron 41 and Carrier Air Wing EIGHT. He commanded the assault ship [[USS Guam (LPH-9)|USS Guam]], the aircraft carrier [[USS Midway (CV-41)|USS Midway]], and the [[USS America (CV-66)|USS America]] Battle Group. In December 1993, as a RADM(L), he was commanding Carrier Group Six.Department of Defense Worldwide General/Flag Officer Roster, December 1993, 39 He had combat experience in Vietnam and Desert Storm. His Joint assignments included service as the Director, Command, Control, Communications and Computers (J-6), Joint Staff. Admiral Cebrowski retired from the Navy on October 1, 2001 with over 37 years of service, after serving as the President of the Naval War College in Newport, Rhode Island. Vice Admiral Cebrowski died on November 12, 2005, aged 63. See also *Network-centric warfare *Gray Eagle Award References External links *Biography from the Office of Force Transformation *Portrait of Admiral Cebrowski by Margaret Holland Sargent Category:1942 births Category:2005 deaths Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:Naval Postgraduate School alumni Category:Presidents of the Naval War College Category:People from Passaic, New Jersey Category:United States Navy admirals Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery